Spell of Relaxation
by pistingyawa07
Summary: Akko wants Diana to rest, and she does this via a certain spell. Diakko. Tickle-fic. Don't like, don't read. First fic! Reviews, favorites, follows, and constructive criticism is heavily appreciated!


**Pre-Story Author's Notes:** This is a tickle fic, so if that's not your cup of tea, please don't read. I would like to point out the usage of a certain spell in the Harry Potter universe. I would also like to apologize in advance for any possible mistakes regarding grammar, anime continuity, and possible OCC-ness of characters. Have a nice day.

Spell of Relaxation -

"Who's there?" Chariot asked as she heard several knocks on the door.

"It's me, Professor!" Akko answered.

"Come in!" Chariot responded.

It was afternoon, and Akko was troubled with a question: How will she get Diana to stop working and relax for once?

She always saw Diana troubled with so many tasks given to her by the school, not to mention her sentry duties at night. Thus, Akko wanted her to rest for once.

So, she tried to convince her. That didn't work. She tried to keep her books away. That didn't work. She tried to get Hannah and Barbara to convince her. That surprisingly did not work. She's just so stubborn sometimes!

Seeing that all of her previous plans fail, she tried to come up with an answer to her question. A **foolproof** one.

After hours of thinking (Mostly during class which led to the teachers giving her punishment.), it hit her.

"Do you know about any spells for relaxation?" Akko curiously asked.

A _spell_.

"A spell for relaxation? Hmm.." Chariot tried to recall the spells which she knew.

"Uh... Hm.. I do kno-.. wait. Hang on." Chariot said.

She then turned around and smirked devilishly as she concocted a plan as she recalled one specific memory. A memory of an event which has just happened a few days ago.

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

 _Knock, knock*_

 _"Who's there?" Chariot asked._

 _"It's Diana, professor." Diana responded._

 _"Come in." Chariot said._

 _"Professor? I would like to request your advice." Diana stated._

 _"Advice? Advice for what, might I ask?" Chariot asked._

 _"Well.. There is something which I would like to get off of my chest." Diana said._

 _"And what would that be?" Chariot asked._

 _"Well.. you see.. I-I-I.. l-like.." Diana stuttered._

 _'Hm? "like"? Is this about romance?' Chariot thought._

 _"You like?... what? Or.. **who?** Akko?" Chariot somewhat stated as if she knew._

 _"That's not what I was going to say.. a-and.. y-yes." Diana said._

 _"Oooooh! I knew it! I knew you liked her!" Chariot said excitedly, causing Diana to blush._

 _Diana's face grew even redder as Chariot said several teases to Diana._

 _"Professor!" Diana shouted._

 _"All right, I'll stop. Anyway, about what you were actually going to say. You like what?" Chariot said._

 _"T-t-tickling. I like tickling." Diana said as she stuttered._

 _At this moment, Chariot's eyebrows perked up._

 _After all, the great Diana Cavendish, the star of Luna Nova, and one of the self-proclaimed "Nine New Witches", likes tickling? It seemed like an absurd thought._

 _For a few moments, silence filled the room._

 _Then, Diana's voice broke it._

 _"S-so.. what do you think of it?" Diana asked._

 _"What do you mean?" Chariot asked._

 _"What should I do about it? Should I tell my friends? Keep it to myself? Will they accept me if I tell them?" Diana asked._

 _"Diana, I assure you, all of you friends will accept you whoever you are. And I'm one of them. The decision of whether you shall tell them or not is up to you." Chariot said, with a calming smile._

 _"Thank you.. very much.. professor.." Diana said._

 _"I will be taking my leave now. Thank you for your time." Diana said as she walked to the door._

 _"Diana!" Chariot shouted._

 _"Yes, professor?"_

 _"Go get the girl."_

 _Diana's face then turned to a light pink, as she went out of the room._

 ** _*FLASHBACK END*_**

"Why, yes! I do." Chariot answered.

"What is it?" Akko curiously asked.

"If I am correct.. It is Rictusempra." Chariot answered.

"Can you teach me it?" Akko asked with shining eyes.

"Yes. It is a fairly easy spell to learn, so I could possibly teach you it in about an hour or two." Chariot answered.

"Yay!" Akko exclaimed.

"Let's get started shall we?" Chariot said.

Akko then spent the next one and a half hour learning the new spell Chariot teaching her.

 _One and a half hours later..._

"Congratulations Akko! You've perfected it!" Chariot exclaimed.

"Thank you so much, Professor Chariot!" Akko said.

"You're welcome, Akko." Chariot said.

"Alright. I'm going to Diana's room now. Thank you so much for your help!" Akko said.

"Have a good day!" Chariot said.

Diana was currently in her room, studying and doing several other tasks. She was celebrating the quietness of the room. Until she heard several knocks on her door.

She already knew who that person who was knocking was.

 _Akko._

"Akko, I am trying to study. Please come at a later time." Diana said.

"But we both know that later time is never going to come because you study every single day! Let me in! And there is no chance of me leaving, so just open the door!" Akko said.

With a sign, Diana got up from her chair and opened the door.

"What is it, Akko?" Diana said, with slight annoyance present in her voice.

"Diana! After many failures of my plans to get you to rest, I have come up with a foolproof solution!" Akko proudly said.

' _What is it this time..._ ' Diana thought.

"Professor Chariot taught me a spell for relaxation." Akko stated.

' _What? A spell for relaxation?_ ' Diana wondered.

"Anyway, here goes nothing! Rictusempra!" Akko casted the spell with her wand.

"What the-!" Diana said in surprise.

A light then filled the room. After it has subsided, Akko wondered: "Did it work?"

"It seems it did no-" Diana suddenly stopped mid-sentence.

This is because she started to feel tingles on her stomach, feet, neck, sides, and legs. And it only worsened.

"Hehehe! Ahahahakko! Whahahat ihis thihis! Ihihihit tihihickles!" Diana said through her fit of laughter.

"It tickles? I don't think that was what's supposed to happen... although it currently proves to be very effective!" Akko said.

"Ihihit's wohorsening! Ahahaha!" Diana said,

"You know, Diana, you look cute while you're tickled!" Akko stated.

This brought a blush to Diana's face.

"Juhuhust stohohop the spehehell!" Diana pleaded.3

"No!" Akko responded.

"Whahahat?! Whahay?"

"You look adorable!" Akko stated.

As Diana, laughed, Akko enjoyed her laughter, as it sounded like music played by an orchestra to her ears.

As the minutes went on, Akko saw that Diana was extremely tired, and so, she stopped the spell.

The second the spell stopped, Diana gasped for air. She was ridiculously tired. Her hair and uniform was a mess, and her face was bright red, partly because of the things Akko has said.

"Akko... if.. you.. ever.. do that again.. I shall bring hell to you." Diana said.

"Yeah, yeah, alright." Akko responded.

Akko then carried her to her bed and put her to rest.

"You better not go back to work the second I leave, Diana, or else I'll be doing that again." Akko told Diana.

"Anyway, my work is done here. I'm going!" Akko said.

"Akko! Before you leave, let me tell you something." Diana said.

"Yesssss?"

"Mark my words, Atsuko Kagari, I shall have my revenge." Diana said with a slight threatening tone, but with a somewhat joyful tone as well.

Akko then shut went out of the room and closed the door.

' _I'm going to have to question Professor Chariot regarding this later._ ' Diana thought as she went into a deep sleep. One which she most likely would have needed.

 **Post-Story Author's Notes:** My first ever actual, finished fic which is not horrible! Anyway, I would like to clear up a possible question as to why Akko doesn't know about the spell's actual effect. This is because she practiced on a dummy which simply and gently fell down, thus she didn't know the effect. Anyway, have a good day!


End file.
